The Band
by Kakashi-sensie
Summary: I'm moving to Kohona! My mom got a job their... I'm also am starting a new band with some new friends... And this guy comes into my life out of the blue! KM SS SI NH NT
1. BUT MOM!

Rating: PG- Mild Cussing

Summery I'm moving to Kohona and I don't know what to expect at my new school.

Chapter 1

But Mom

Today was a normal day until I got home. "Mom I'm-" I was cut off when I walked into the living room, and meeting a bunch of boxes.

"Mom?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"OH! Hi Misha!" My mom yelled.

"What is going on?" I asked "Why are their boxes in the living room?"

"We are moving to Kohona!" My mom said jumping up and down

'I sware she has a three year old trapped in her' I thought (A/N: look we have something in common!)

"Um, w-w-why?" I stuttered

"Well I got a job their," she said "so go to your room and pack we leave in the morning."

"But I don't want to move!" I muttered to myself

My room was blood red, with a black comforter, a bright red desk, a white bookshelf, and a bunch of pictures.

I decided to start on all my pictures and posters, then went to my clothes, and then my sheets and stuff.

The ride to Kohona was long and very boring. We just move here and now we have to move!

EXTRA STUFF:

Bob: WOW!!! starts clapping

Me: Um, who are you?

Fred, Bob, George, and Ed: We are your inner voices!

Me: WOW all my inner voices are GUYS!!! Jumps up and down


	2. My First Day Part I

Chapter 2

My first Day Part I

"Get up! Or Ill throw ice cold water on you!" My mom yelled.

"I'm up!" I yelled and fell out of my bed, "OW!"

Today I was wearing a black T-shirt with (Insert Logo) on it… (A/N: No really it said '(Insert Logo)' on it, I love that t-shirt!), some baggy pants with chains hanging off of them, and a pair of Converse with skulls on them. My hair was down and I wore a choker with a black rose with a skull in the middle. And I also wore armwarmers with black and white skulls on them.

I was walking to the front door, "You're wearing that to school?" my mom asked with a discussed look on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"Why won't you wear something nicer?" She asked walking towards me.

I didn't give you the chance to walk out of the living room. I ran out of the house.

When I got to the school I saw this girl bullying a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes.

"Hey! Get off her!" I yelled running toward the two girls.

"This isn't your fight!" A brown headed girl hissed at me.

I didn't listen to her. And pulled the brown headed girl off the girl she was hurting.

The girl punched me in the stomach and I pulled her by her hair and threw her to the ground and the brown headed girl fled. I helped the blue headed girl up.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she dusted herself off.

"Y-y-y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Well I'm Misha, what is your name?" I asked.

"H-hinata." She stuttered again.

'BBBIIINNNGGG!!!' the bell rang.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A lady at the front desk asks.

"Um yes, I'm Misha. I just moved here from America." I said

"OH! You're the new student we heard about! Well I'm Tsunade, I'm the secretary. The principal is out sick today." Tsunade said. "Here is your schedule. Have a great first day!"

I looked at my schedule and I had Iurka for first period.

When I walked into the room everybody was looking at me.

"Um, hello. I'm Misha" I said to the teacher.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iurka-sensei." The sensei said. "Sit anywhere for today, and Ill give you and assigned sit tomorrow."

"Hei." I said sitting by a pinked haired girl.

"HI! I'm Sakura." She said.

"Hi. I'm Misha." I said.

"Today we will be starting on Multiplying Fractions. So take out a piece of paper to notes." Iruka said. (A/N: Iurka is the math teacher.)

FINALLY the bell rang to end first period and start second. I had to go to Choir with Jariya.

Bob: OHHH! Cliff hanger! Your readers will be mad!

Misha: They will understand! I have a lot of school work and I'm like really hyper! OMG! RANDOMNESS!!! And I'm the Author, I can just take the story off and never continue! MWAHHAHAHA!!! Rants on and on about her evil plan on taking the story down.

Fred: She is still going on and on about that?!? Well we need to find someone stupid enough to move in with us. Cough-Girl-Cough-Move in-Cough

Ed: Ok. While Misha is ranting, and Fred is coughing, you will be telling us if you want to be part of our cracked up crew! So have fun an R&R!


End file.
